pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
David Zieroth
by George J. Dance David Dale Zieroth (born November 7, 1946) is a Governor General's Award-winning Canadian poet. Life Zieroth was born and raised in Neepawa, Manitoba. He was educated at the University of Manitoba (where he earned a B.A. in 1967) and Simon Fraser University (earning an M.A. in 1987)."Selected Poetry of David Dale Zieroth (1946-), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 27, 2011. He began publishing in the Western Producer under the pen name Mr. Whippoorwill. In 1971 he had poems anthologized in Storm Warning (edited by Al Purdy) and Mindscapes, launching his career. Colin Boyd, "David Dale Zieroth," Canadian Encyclopedia, Dominion-Historica Institute, Web, Dec. 27, 2011. Recognition The Fly in Autumn won the Governor General's Award for English language poetry in 2009, and was nominated for the Dorothy Livesay Prize and the Acorn-Plantos Award for People’s Poet in 2010."Publications and Awards," DavidZieroth.com, Web, Dec. 27, 2011. The Education of Mr. Whippoorwill was selected for the Globe & Mail's top 100 books of 2003, and as one of the Outstanding Books of the Season by the Toronto Public Library, 2002. Zieroth won the Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize in 1999 for How I Joined Humanity at Last."David Zieroth," Harbour Publishing, Web, Dec. 27, 2011. Other honors won by Zieroth include: *National Magazine Award nominee 1999. *Canada India Village Aid Poetry Contest, 1987–88, finalist. *Listed in The Best of BC Books, 1977–1987 (Burnaby Public Library). Publications Poetry *''Beautiful Woman: Poem''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1972. *''Clearing: Poems from a journey''. Toronto: Anansi, 1973.Publications, David Zieroth, Squarespace. Web, May 3, 2015. *''Mid-River''. Toronto: Anansi, 1981. *''When the Stones Fly Up''. Toronto: Anansi, 1985. *''We Are the Winter Residence of Light'' North Vancover, BC: Westernesse, 1989. *''The Weight of My Raggedy Skin''. Vancouver: Polestar, 1991. *''How I Joined Humanity at Last''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour, 1998. *''The Tangled Bed'' (chapbook). Victoria, BC: Hawthorne Society / Reference West, 2000. *''Palominos, and other poems'' (chapbook). Wolfville, NS: Gaspereau, 2000. *''Crows Do Not Have Retirement: Poems''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour, 2001. *''The Village of Sliding Time''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2006. *''Dust in the Brocade'' (chapbook). North Vancouver, BC : Alfred Gustave Press, 2008. *''Berlin Album'' (chapbook). Edmonton, AB: Rubicon Press, 2009. *''The Fly in Autumn''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2009. *''Hay Day Canticle: After Louis MacNieice's Autumn sequel.'' Lantzville, BC: Leaf Press, 2010. *''The November Optimist''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau, 2013. *''Albrecht Dürer and Me: Travels, 2004 to 2014''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour, 2014. Novel *''Zoo and Crowbar: A fable''. Toronto: Guernica Editions, 2015. Non-fiction *''The Education of Mr. Whippoorwill: A country boyhood''. Toronto & Plattsburgh, NY: Macfarlane Walter & Ross, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Zieroth, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 3, 2015. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *Selected Poetry of David Dale Zieroth (1946- ) (8 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. *David Zieroth at Canadian Literature (11 poems) * Some excerpts *New poems page ;Books *David Zieroth at Amazon.com ;About *David Zieroth at Guernica Editions *David Zieroth at Harbour Publishing *Zieroth, David Dale in the Canadian Encyclopedia. *David Zieroth Official website *David Zieroth old website *How do you say…in Slovak?," David Zieroth poems & interview with Kathryn Para, Numbero Cinq, 2015 Category:1946 births Category:Canadian poets Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:People from Neepawa, Manitoba Category:Writers from Manitoba Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets